


Riders on the Storm

by secularlove



Series: One Shots (Explicit) [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Minor Blood Kink, Smut, Western AU, g!p villanelle, inspired by villanelle's cowboy outfit in that 2x08 deleted scene, pure filth, set in the 1800s, villanelle is an outlaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secularlove/pseuds/secularlove
Summary: Eve recognized her, then: Villanelle, the train robber, murderer, and outlaw. She'd never seen a woman like her: tall, lean, blonde with piercing eyes, she commanded her attention. Her boots, pants, hat and overcoat were all in black. Her long, blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Eve couldn't look away from her. Villanelle was good-looking in her wanted poster but Eve thought that she’s much more charming in person.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: One Shots (Explicit) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Riders on the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song by the doors  
> Fic inspired by Villanelle's 2x08 deleted scene cowboy outfit  
> I suggest listening to Heart full of soul by Chris Isaak and Riders on the Strom by The Doors while reading to set that western movies vibe. Enjoy!

Eve sat in her room, looking out the window and watching the coming storm. Thunder was already rumbling from far away, the sky growing dark with clouds when she saw the group of men on horseback, riding up to the Silver Dollar Inn, where she offered her services. One of them (the _leader_ , based on her position at the front of the team) swung herself down from her saddle, striding first into the establishment as one of her men scrambled to catch the horse's reins.

She was so caught up in the scene, in this blonde woman, that when the house bell rang, she jumped, startled. Moving reluctantly from the window, she went downstairs to stand among the other women for selection.

Madame (as Carolyn the older lady in charge insisted she be called, and in the French style) clapped her hands impatiently, adjusting girls that weren't perfectly in line, fussing over askew feathers or beads, clucking about time-wasting--the customers would soon be finished with their drinks in the bar, and would want to move into the parlor to select their companions for the night.

Eve never let her impatience for Carolyn show, simply doing as she was asked, and chuckling about it with her friend Elena, later. Madame went off to fetch the group of customers, soon coming back through the curtains that separated the bar from the parlor. Directly behind her came the woman Eve had seen from her bedroom window.

She recognized her, then: _Villanelle_ , the train robber, murderer, and outlaw. She'd never seen a woman like her: tall, lean, blonde with piercing eyes, she commanded her attention. Her boots, pants, hat and overcoat were all in black. Her long, blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Eve couldn't look away from her. Villanelle was good-looking in her wanted poster but Eve thought that she’s much more charming in person.

The blonde’s gaze fell upon her almost instantly, and she brushed past Madame to move slowly over to Eve, stopping in front of her and studying her, hungrily. She reached up to touch her curly hair, sliding her fingers down feeling her hair then to her cheek to glide slowly over her lips before taking her by the shoulders and running her hands down the smaller woman’s arms. Eve was fascinated by her, attracted to her, and felt herself hoping Villanelle would choose her.

Suddenly, she gripped her upper arm, turning her around towards Madame.

"I'll take this pretty lady, right here," Villanelle announced, holding Eve’s arm and glaring at Madame. She glanced at Eve, and added, "I'll take her, _all night_."

The way she phrased her request was not lost on Eve, and she felt a shiver of anticipation as she gazed up at the blonde.

She'd paid Madame, and Eve had taken her upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind them. Villanelle slowly backed her into a wall, studying her. Eve looked back at her, mesmerized. The outlaw leaned close, breathing Eve’s scent in, deeply. After a moment, she stepped away smirking. Eve moved into the room to light some lamps, and Villanelle settled on the edge of the bed to watch the brunette. It had begun to rain outside, and thunder rolled menacingly.

"My name's Eve," she told her.

The blonde chuckled, uncorking the whiskey she'd brought upstairs. " _Eve_..." she rasped, swigging from the bottle she'd brought with her, and shrugged. "I don’t understand why you told me that."

She smiled demurely. "Well, I know _your_ name. I thought it would be nice if you knew mine."

Villanelle stared at her for a moment, then held the whiskey out. "Why don't you have a drink of this," she told her, "and save this conversation for some other time?"

Eve took the bottle, and drank deeply, holding onto it while Villanelle took off her black hat, boots, and coat, loosening her gunbelt and hanging it on the bed post.

"I see you're nervous, is it because I’m an _outlaw_?" She asked, idly, unbuttoning her vest.

"...Yes."

Villanelle rose, and took hold of her chin, glaring at her. Eve froze.

"Well I’m not gonna kill you if that’s what you’re worried about," she told her, gruffly.

"You promise?" she said.

The blonde watched her then just gave her a smile, and Eve returned it, sweetly. Villanelle let her hand fall away, and sat back down, taking the bottle from the brunette and having another swig from her whiskey.

"So, Eve," she said, with a chuckle, "what are we gonna do?"

Eve smiled. "Well, among the many services offered here," she began, unlacing her corset, "are baths." She gestured towards the tub by the window. "If you'd like one, I'd be happy to help wash you," she added, smiling as she let her corset fall, standing in only her stockings and slip.

Villanelle looked at her, skeptical, corking the bottle and setting it down. Eve saw the outlaw’s gaze travel over her, from her face, to her breasts, lower, then back up.

"I know how to wash myself, darlin," she told her, rising from the bed, making her way to Eve. She stood in front of her, looking at her, then gripped her waist, pulling Eve against her. "But, maybe while I do, you give me a show, hm?" She smirked wickedly at her. "Touch yourself," she whispered, letting her glance travel over the brunette, again. "Show me how you want it."

Eve looked at her for a moment. Then she leaned her face to the blonde’s, and brought their lips together, kissing Villanelle deeply, pressing her hands against the taller woman’s chest. Villanelle tasted of blood and whiskey, and the heat from her mouth, her body against Eve’s, was overwhelming.

Momentarily caught off guard, Villanelle regained her composure, grabbing Eve’s arms, opening her mouth to the brunette’s, kissing her in return. "Do it," she murmured against Eve’s lips. "I want to see..."

"Not until you get in the bath," Eve ordered, reaching to open Villanelle's shirt, touching her chest, and kissing her, again, and then stepped back, looking at her. Villanelle looked back at her, glaring in frustration, and, seeing her impatience, Eve slipped out of her remaining clothes.

She watched the blonde’s gaze move over her, smiling. "I showed you mine..." she murmured, and reached to Villanelle’s pants.

The blonde’s hands covered hers, bringing them up to her chest, and she kissed her, Eve eager to return it. She took hold of Eve’s hips, pulling her close as Eve ran her hands over Villanelle’s skin, smooth but for the raised scars from fights she couldn't begin to know, tracing her fingers over them before she opened the remaining buttons, as Villanelle shrugged off her suspenders Eve opened her mouth to the blonde’s as she pushed her shirt open, and down over her toned arms. She was surprised by the taller woman’s strength, feeling the tense, hard muscles of her limbs.

Villanelle backed her to the foot of the bed, and pushed her down, hard. There was something animalistic in the way Villanelle gazed at her, and for the first time, Eve was afraid of her.

"You do what I told you to do," the outlaw told her, her low voice rough with lust. "Let me see what you like."

Eve sat up, not daring to look away from her, and reached forward to tug at the blonde’s trousers. Then Eve smiled, and lay back, drawing one of her legs up along the other. Villanelle smiled slightly, and let the garment fall, stepping out of it. Eve watched her appreciatively as Villanelle lowered herself into the tub across from the bed. The blonde looked at her expectantly, and Eve smiled at her, smoothing her palm down her stomach, over her thigh. She could almost feel the weight of the blonde’s gaze on her as she teased her touch along her inner thigh, moving her other hand up, letting her finger trail over her lips, then into her mouth. Her hand traveled up from her thighs to cover her breast, kneading, squeezing. Eve rolled her stiff nipple under her fingers, and tugged it between finger and thumb, her eyes closing, her breath coming in short sighs.

She heard the water move, and looked over. Villanelle was at the edge of the tub, gripping the sides. The blonde was watching her intently, her lips parted, and Eve could hear Villanelle’s slow, deep breathing. Eve met Villanelle’s eyes, sucking slowly on her fingertip, then drawing it wetly from her lips. She spread her legs as she brought her hand down to her folds, and brushed her wet finger slowly over the nub within. She could tell the blonde was aroused by her actions, and it made Eve want her, yearn for her, crave her, but she didn’t dare stop until Villanelle commanded her. Her fingers teased slowly over her mound, sliding one slowly into her wetness. Her head leaned back into the pillow, her eyes fell shut, and she sighed, arching her hips, wondering when Villanelle would join her on the bed.

Just then, she heard the water sloshing in the tub, and saw the blonde reaching for the linen nearby, standing and drying herself, Villanelle’s gaze never leaving her. Eve looked over the blonde, apprehensive as she took note of how well-endowed the taller woman was.

She stepped out of the tub, dropping the cloth, and approached the bed. "Will you give me everything I want?" She asked, her voice low.

"Yes," Eve whispered, voice full of lust. "I'm ready for you. I want you, Villanelle."

"Do you?" she mused with a slight smile, watching Eve and licking her lips.

Villanelle sat on the edge of the bed, between Eve’s open legs. She took Eve’s hand from between her thighs, and leaned down, taking Eve’s wet finger in her mouth, looking at her as she sucked it clean. Eve shivered, her cheeks hot with lust. She went through the motions with the other customers she'd had, but she was beside herself with desire for Villanelle, wanting her more than she'd ever wanted anyone.

She let go of Eve’s hand, gazing at her. "How many people you had?"

"Not many..."

She gripped her wrist, tightly. "How many?" She repeated, her voice rough.

"Not many," she gasped, "I swear."

Villanelle let go of Eve’s wrist, and smiled. "Well, you're about to forget 'em," she said.

She kissed Eve hard, sucking her lower lip, and moved down along her neck. Eve felt Villanelle’s teeth graze against her throat, and gasped in delight. She heard the blonde’s chuckle as her hand covered her breast, thumbing the hard nipple as she ran the tip of her tongue over Eve’s ear. Villanelle moved down over her, sucking at her breast, her fingers twisting at the other nipple. Eve was panting, her hands moving over Villanelle’s back, tangling into her long blonde hair. She felt Villanelle’s teeth graze sharply over her hard nipple, and she groaned.

Villanelle moved away slowly, kissing down her belly, biting into the skin at her hipbone.

Thunder cracked loudly outside as the storm raged on, and a flash of lightning illuminated the room, so she could see the blonde’s head as it settled between her open thighs. She felt the warm slick of her tongue over her, and whimpered as the blonde slid it over her again, two long fingers sliding into her wet passage. Eve let her legs fall open, feeling Villanelle’s hand grip her thigh. She'd never experienced anything like this--no one had ever made her feel so wanton, or given her such exquisite pleasure. She felt her lust growing, her pleasure rising to a hot peak. Her legs trembled, and her breath came fast. She gasped aloud as the pressure broke, hot and tight and deep, crying out and reaching to the back of Villanelle’s head as her thighs closed around her, feeling her blonde hair against the skin of her inner thighs. She'd pleasured herself, but she'd never felt like this before--no one else had ever bothered, and certainly not her ex-husband.

Villanelle was kissing up her thigh and hip, chuckling softly. "Goddamn, you're gettin me so _hot_ ," she growled against Eve. The blonde sat up, looking down over Eve as she licked her lips, stroking a palm over her thigh as she studied the brunette. "Has anyone ever made you come, before?," she asked. “Other than yourself,” she chuckled.

She shook her head 'no', feeling like she was floating, trying to catch her breath. Villanelle chuckled again. "That's a shame," she muttered. "It's a sight to behold."

Eve smiled, feeling euphoric. Villanelle moved over her, and kissed her, Eve’s scent still on the blonde’s lips. The brunette wound her arms around Villanelle and returned the kiss eagerly, until Villanelle moved back, pulling her up. The blonde kissed her again, nudging Eve’s lips open with her tongue. As they kissed, Villanelle took Eve’s hand, guiding it down to her member. Eve gripped her, stroking her fingers over the rigid length, and the blonde groaned into the kiss. Villanelle lay back on the bed, pulling Eve down with her, and Eve lay over her, straddling her waist.

Villanelle grinned, taking hold of her hips. "You want it?" she teased, and reached to run her hands on the brunette’s thighs. She gasped, and kissed her. "I want it. Please."

That hungry look passed again over the blonde’s features, and she gripped Eve’s waist, staring at her like a feral animal. "If you want something, Eve, you gotta _take_ it."

Eve licked her lips, almost nervous, despite her desire for Villanelle. The blonde watched Eve intently as she positioned herself, and lowered onto her. She gasped at the size as she took Villanelle slowly inside of her, the momentary pain as she adjusted to her slowly fading. Villanelle held onto Eve’s hips, her eyes closing briefly, groaning softly. Eve held onto the blonde’s shoulders, wondering if she'd be able to handle her. Villanelle drove up into her, slowly, and she thought she'd cry, it felt so good. Eve met her slow thrusts, moaning softly.

The blonde looked up at Eve, the glint in her eyes visible in the dim light and occasional lightening. "That's it," Villanelle groaned, her hands holding tight at Eve’s hips. "Ride me, Eve," she rumbled, gazing up at her. " _Ride_ me."

Lightning blazed behind Eve, and thunder rolled as they moved together, Eve gasping in pleasure, watching Villanelle watch her. Villanelle sat up under her, and Eve took hold of the blonde’s shoulders, winding her legs around her. It was warm in the room, from the bathtub, from their bodies so close. A bead of sweat rolled down Eve’s neck, as she leaned her head back, and Villanelle bent her head to _catch_ it with her tongue. Eve felt that delicious pressure rising within her, and kept moving over the blonde. She heard herself whimper as she grew close to release, driving herself down onto Villanelle.

"More," Eve whispered, "I want all of you."

Villanelle looked at her and smiled slightly, thrusting deeper, harder. Eve fingernails dug into the skin of Villanelle’s shoulders. She cried out, gasping and panting as she went over the edge again. As her pleasure subsided Villanelle pushed Eve onto her back, and drove into her mercilessly. Eve let her legs wind around Villanelle, running her hands over her toned back, doing her best to meet the blonde’s thrusts. With a final hard buck of her hips into Eve’s, she gave a deep, loud moan, swearing as she finished.

They gazed at each other, both trying to catch their breath. Villanelle leaned down to kiss Eve, passionately, then withdrew from her, leaving her thighs slick. Eve’s hands fell from Villanelle’s shoulders, and the blonde took one, looking at it. Eve had drawn blood as she'd scratched at Villanelle’s shoulders and back. Villanelle drew Eve's fingers into her mouth, and cleaned the blood from them, watching Eve as she did. Villanelle moved away from her, and went to the washstand, taking a cloth and dipping it into the water in the basin. Wringing it out, she tossed it to Eve.

"Clean yourself up," she told her, taking another cloth and wetting it to do the same. "I'm not done with you, yet."

In a pleasantly dazed fog, Eve took the cloth, and did as Villanelle bade, running the rag between her legs. She dropped it beside the bed and sat up, turning to lay against the pillows at the head of her bed, watching the blonde. Villanelle came back to bed, settling against the pillows. She picked up the bottle of whiskey, and had a swig, then offered it to Eve.

"Better sleep while you can," Villanelle told her, her voice soft. "You're _mine_ for the night."

She took the bottle, and drank, her hand shaking slightly as she gave it back to the outlaw. Villanelle took another drink, looking at Eve, then corked the bottle, and set it aside. The blonde moved close, and ran her fingers down Eve’s wild curls “Amazing...” Villanelle mumbled to herself, then suddenly she took a handful of Eve’s hair, pulling the brunette’s face to hers. She kissed her deeply, and Eve reached up, touching her face as she returned it. Villanelle drew away, and studied her for a long moment. Then she pulled down the covers, and settled into bed. Eve did the same, pulling the sheets up over her. Thunder boomed outside, though the rain had let up a little, and she somehow dared to curl herself against Villanelle, resting her head on her shoulder. She felt the blonde stiffen, then, slowly, relax, letting her arm wrap loosely around her body. With a satisfied smile, she let herself drift off to sleep.

Thunder boomed outside the window, and Eve woke with a gasp. She lay still, catching her breath as her heart pounded. She'd rolled over onto her side in her sleep, and felt Villanelle stirring beside her.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," the blonde murmured, shifting close to Eve, and Eve could feel her, thick and hard against her. "I'm ready for you."

Villanelle’s hand moved to Eve’s hip, sliding down her thigh. She slapped Eve’s ass, hard, and the brunette gasped sharply, hearing Villanelle chuckle. The blonde reached down between Eve’s legs, and her breath caught when her fingers slid over her.

"You ready for more?" she asked, her voice a low husk against Eve’s ear.

Eve almost couldn't answer. Villanelle’s touch on her was maddening, arousing what had been earlier satisfied.

"Answer me, Eve," she said.

"Yes," she whispered, begging. "Please, I want you."

Eve felt Villanelle guiding herself into her, still wet from before. Eve cried out in pain and pleasure, tender from their earlier efforts. Villanelle grabbed the hair at Eve’s nape, tugging her head back and biting lightly at her neck and ear, kissing her jaw as she drove into her. Eve pushed herself back to meet Villanelle’s thrusts, groaning, her fingers tumbling down to stroke herself.

Villanelle let go of Eve’s hair, and let her hand fall to her breasts, teasing her nipples. Villanelle took hold of Eve’s hip and moved into her, Eve meeting her rhythm, her hand over Villanelle’s. Eve cried out as she came, her hips bucking.

Villanelle slipped away from her, pushing her onto her back and sliding back into her. Eve clutched her, pulling Villanelle to her, kissing her jaw as she wound her legs around her hips. The blonde groaned as she thrust into her, deep and hard, Eve bit at Villanelle’s throat, harder than she meant to.

Villanelle gripped Eve’s wrists, driving into her, and Eve tried not to cry out in pleasure. The blonde bucked into her, stiffening, and moaned Eve’s name as she finished.

Eve took a deep breath as Villanelle moved away, sighing. Eve let her eyes close as she came back to her surroundings, hearing the rain still falling outside, feeling the mattress shift beside her as Villanelle rose. She watched her as she went to the window and looked out.

"The rain is comin down like a son of a bitch," she observed, she let the curtain fall as she turned to look at Eve. "Might have to stay longer than I thought." she smiled at Eve.

The brunette smiled back tenderly, feeling tired and slightly sore. Eve was deeply attracted to her, and wanted her--but, the blonde was insatiable. She'd never been with a person who was able to go more than once in a few hours--especially not one who was so... gifted.

Villanelle chuckled, sensing her lack of immediate enthusiasm. "Don't worry, Eve. Next time, I'll go easy on you."

She noticed the mark on Villanelle’s neck as she came back to bed, and wondered what would happen when the blonde noticed the small wound she'd made. She hadn't meant to bite so hard…

As she was looking, Villanelle felt the blood trickle down along her neck, and reached up to press her fingers against the cut. She looked at Eve, sharply.

"I got carried away--I didn't mean to..."

“Oh, _Eve_..." she laughed. "I didn’t see this coming from you," she added, settling back onto the bed. Villanelle looked at the blood on her fingers, and slowly licked it away, watching Eve. 

She pulled Eve against her, and kissed her deeply, hungrily, their mouths open--Eve could taste the blood on Villanelle’s tongue.

Eve moved away, sucking Villanelle’s lower lip as she did, and looked at her, marveling once more over her attraction to the blonde. Even now, she wanted her, despite her fatigue and pain.

Villanelle looked at her, and touched her face softly. "Why don't you go back to sleep for a while," she said. "I'll be waiting for you, when you want it."

Eve smiled softly, and kissed her again, then laid back down. She felt Villanelle settle beside her, and was soon asleep.

When she woke a little later, Villanelle was watching her.

"Fancy another round?" she asked, in a hoarse whisper.

Eve’s lips were swollen, her breasts tender, and there was a deep, raw ache between her thighs. But she sat up, looking at Villanelle, weak with lust as she reached to the blonde, the sheet falling away and exposing her. Villanelle went to her, and Eve pulled Villanelle close, kissing her. A deep, loud peal of thunder boomed outside, and she didn't know if it shook the building, or if it was her own excited trembling. The blonde pulled Eve against her, and kissed her, slowly and deeply, their tongues meeting.

"I _want_ you," Eve murmured, and kissed Villanelle again. "I _need_ you."

Villanelle gripped her hands in Eve’s, and moved over her. Eve looked up at her, squeezing her hands tightly.

"Please, Villanelle," she breathed, beside herself with need, opening her legs around her, her thighs pressing into her hips. " _Please_."

To her surprise, Villanelle kissed her again, softly, slowly, and she returned it, groaning. Eve felt the blonde, stiff between her legs, teasing herself over her opening, and she bucked her hips up against her.

"You want me?" Villanelle rasped into her ear.

"Yes..." she murmured.

She chuckled against Eve’s throat, dragging her teeth over the skin. "Say it," she whispered, "tell me you want it."

"I want it, _goddamn_ you, Villanelle," she cried, raking her fingernails down the blonde’s back. Villanelle sank into her, and Eve gasped, then moaned, low, moving against her slow, deep thrusts. Her fingers twisted into her long blonde hair, stroking as she thrust slowly into her, and Eve gasped. Villanelle chuckled, soft and low, at her urgency, drawing herself slowly out of her before plunging back in. she did this again, and again, watching Eve meet her thrusts, before she drew away.

With a frustrated growl, Eve sat up, and pushed Villanelle roughly onto her back, mounting her. Villanelle gripped Eve’s hips and watched her, pulling Eve onto her as she moved urgently over her. Villanelle gazed at her, looking her up and down as she rode her. After a moment, the blonde sat up beneath her, and Eve wound her legs around Villanelle. Villanelle's hands were drawn around Eve's body, _embracing_ her, she kissed Eve’s throat as she let her fuck herself on her thick member, nipping at her neck. When her teeth came together hard over Eve’s skin, she gasped, ecstatic, feeling the sharp sweetness of the pain. With a moan, her hips bucked, and she rocked over Villanelle as the pleasure of release overcame her.

Eve fell limp against Villanelle, and let the blonde push her onto her back. Her thighs fell open, and Villanelle settled between them, her cock slipping easily back inside of Eve. Eve held onto Villanelle as she moved into her, gasping aloud, whispering to her how much she loved the way she fucked her, how good she felt inside of her. Villanelle growled low, thrusting deeper, harder, and groaned aloud as she released.

She lay over Eve, panting, and looked at her. Villanelle kissed her, then leaned down to suck and lick at her neck, before moving away from her and sitting up.

Eve noticed the blood on Villanelle’s lips, and her hand went to her neck.

Villanelle smiled. "It's only fair," she whispered, touching the small wound at her own throat.

Eve touched the mark at her neck, dazed, then pulled Villanelle into a kiss. The blonde returned it, holding her close, then broke away, glancing at her, before turning to the window. Eve followed Villanelle’s gaze, realizing that daybreak was approaching and the storm had passed, leaving only a gentle rain.

Villanelle began to gather her clothes, moving around the room without looking at Eve. Eve watched her, feeling resigned, sad. She rose from the bed and went to fetch a robe from a hook in the wall, wrapping herself in it as she watched Villanelle dress.

Villanelle pulled on her boots, and reached to the table for the whiskey, taking a deep drink before setting the bottle down and pulling her gunbelt from the bedpost where she'd left it.

"Take me with you," Eve whispered. "Please."

Villanelle glanced at her, studying her as she wound the gunbelt around her hips.

"I can't," she said, finally. "Too many men--. Can't shoot all of 'em," she added, smiling. The smile faded, her hard gaze almost wistful. "You still around here in a while, I won’t forget you. I'll want you, again."

Eve nodded, unhappy, but smiled as she clutched Villanelle’s coat. "And, I'll want you," she told her.

"I'll come back again, _soon_." the blonde assured her.

"You promise?" Eve asked.

" _Promise._ " Villanelle smiled

Eve kissed her hard, grabbing Villanelle’s face in her hands, clutching at her shoulders. She watched Villanelle turn to go. Before she knew what she was saying, the words had left her mouth: "I love you."

Villanelle stopped, and turned back to face Eve. Villanelle looked at Eve, and her eyes narrowed, even as her lips curled into a slight smirk.

Eve gasped. "I--I'm in love with..." she began, and fell silent.

Villanelle moved slowly towards her, never taking her eyes off Eve. Eve felt her breath and heartbeat quicken, though whether they did so from excitement or terror, she wasn't sure.

The taller woman stopped just in front of her, gazing at her. Then she reached into her coat, pulling a large, long knife from its sheath.

Eve fought not to gasp, or move, even though her instinct was to do both. As Eve watched her, Villanelle reached to trace the back of her left hand lightly along the side of Eve’s face. As she did, she brought the knife up close, near Eve’s throat.

Villanelle leaned in to Eve, and kissed her deeply, winding her fingers into a lock of her long hair. 

She relaxed a little, pressing her hands against Villanelle’s chest as she returned the kiss.

There was a little tug at her hair, and Eve involuntarily stepped away, breaking the kiss with a gasp as she looked at her. Villanelle smiled slightly at her as she brought the detached lock of her hair up, her eyes closing as she inhaled the scent, deeply. With one last, long look at her, she sheathed her knife, and turned away.

Eve watched her leave, keeping her in her sight until the bedroom door shut behind her. Her hand went to the place where he'd cut off her hair, stroking the shorter strands, before she turned and went to her window.

She was still there as Villanelle strode out of the house in the light morning rain, her men gathered around, one of them holding her horse. She mounted the animal, glancing briefly up to her window as she did. Then, with an exclamation, she spurred her steed, and took off, her men not far behind.

Eve watched her ride away, until she'd disappeared over the horizon. Then, slowly, she drew the curtains over the window, and went to her bed, picking up the bottle of whiskey from where she'd left it. She pulled the covers over herself as she settled beneath them, breathing in Villanelle’s scent on the sheets. Uncorking the bottle, she took a long, deep drink, before placing it on her bedside table, and pulled the bedding over herself. She rolled onto her side thinking about Villanelle as she fell asleep.


End file.
